


Some Time Alone

by SereneCalamity



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-ish, Established Relationship, Let's say Bucky joined the Avengers after Winter Soldier, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: It's been a while since they've properly had some time alone.





	Some Time Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little fic about this beautiful pairing.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

Sometimes, James 'Buchanan' Barnes wanted to kidnap Steve Rogers.

Okay, well, maybe that was a bit far.

But, no.

If someone gave him the option to kidnap Steve, he would take it.

It was kind of hard being in love with Captain America.

Well, it wasn't hard to  _fall_  in love with Steve, and it definitely wasn't hard to  _stay_  in love with Steve, it was just hard being the one who wanted his undivided attention from time to time, because there was almost  _never_  time.

There was the job, being an Avenger, and all the jazz that came with that.

Bucky liked that, he liked working, he liked being at Steve's side. He got to make sure that Steve was being smart and not throwing himself into any icy oceans or jumping out of quinjets without parachutes and he also liked being in the middle of the action. That was where he felt most at home, other than at Steve's side, and he was good at his job. He worked well with the other Avengers, even if Tony Stark made constant jokes about Steve and Bucky's sex life and Sam Wilson made snarky remarks from above in his bird suit.

But then there was also the normal  _life_  as an Avenger—as Captain America.

There were press conferences, photo ops, television interviews, charity events, school visits, promotional shoots—and then there was Natasha Romanova, who had been Steve's confidant and second before Bucky came in from the cold. He spent a lot of time with her, and also with Sam. Despite Tony's neverending quips, it was obvious that he adored Steve, and he was always dropping by their apartment in the Avengers compound. Wanda Maximoff looked up at him like an older brother, and given he was one of the few people who wasn't scared of her, he trained with her almost daily. Peter Parker was bouncing around whenever Tony gave him free reign of the place, with a thousand questions and enthusiastic compliments.

 _Bucky liked all of them_.

It wasn't that he  _didn't_  want Steve to spend time with his friends—he wasn't that type of person! He wasn't that type of  _partner_ , and he never wanted to be.

It was just...It had been nearly four months since the pair of them had gone out on a proper date, and it hadn't even really been that successful, given Steve kept getting recognized at the movie theatre so they had gone to this cupcake place that Wanda and Natasha loved, but then there was a group of kids who saw Bucky's cybernetic arm and had asked question  _after question_  about it until they had decided to leave.

It had been nearly two weeks since they had even gotten a meal with just the pair of them, given they had been away for just over a week and then they had been with their other team mates for the rest of it. Even breakfast—Clint was visiting and so they were all in the communal eating areas with him and the others—had been busy and not quiet and just the pair of them.

Bucky just wanted some time with his boyfriend.

He just wanted some time with his partner.

 _With his best friend_.

He was pretty sure that wasn't too much to ask!

"Bucky?" Steve's voice was quiet and Bucky's head jerked in surprise as he heard Steve's voice behind him. It was just after ten in the morning, and Bucky had come back to their room after Steve and Tony had left to go to a press conference they had that afternoon. It was a dark, dreary day and Bucky was sitting in a chair with a blanket wrapped around him and a cup of coffee in his hands. There was some music playing through the TV and he was actually considering napping, given this was one of the first days he hadn't had anything on, and he was completely shocked at seeing Steve in their room.

Looking _damn good_  as well, although that was nothing new.

Pepper Potts had dressed him in a suit that probably cost enough to buy the whole apartment building that Steve and Bucky had lived in back in the forties. It fit him perfectly and Bucky had got all sorts of inappropriate thoughts when he had seen the way it had cupped his ass. Now, though, he had taken off his jacket and had loosened the tie around his neck and unbuttoned the top couple of buttons of his shirt.

Fuck.

He looked even better.

How was that even possible?

Yet another thing in his life that just wasn't fair.

He had left the compound looking fucking good enough to eat and then he had come back making Bucky want to  _melt his skin onto Steve's so that he never had to leave._

"I want to kidnap you," Bucky blurted out and Steve blinked before tossing his jacket over one of the barstools at the breakfast bench.

"You what?" He asked with a short laugh as he came over to where Bucky was sitting. He towered over Bucky, and maybe it wasn't healthy that it turned Bucky on so much when Steve clearly so much bigger than him and could just pick him up and carry him to the bedroom and twist him into whatever position he wanted him, but goddamnit, it did.

"I want to kidnap you," Bucky repeated, although a little quieter this time. Steve tilted his head to the side as he waited for Bucky to continue and rested his hand on the back of the chair. "I feel like...I feel like we never see each other."

"So your solution is to kidnap me?" Steve asked with a small smile.

"Maybe," Bucky shrugged, leaning his head to the side so that it was resting against Steve's muscular forearm. Steve's other hand lifted and stroked his fingers through Bucky's long hair. Bucky loved it when Steve touched his hair and his eyes drifted shut as Steve continued to play with his hair, his fingers massaging his scalp before running his fingers through the strands and tugging at the ends.

"I've got a better idea," Steve said after a few long moments. Bucky let his eyes open again and he looked up at his partner. "Clint's only here on a stopover. He and Laura and the kids are on their way one of Tony's  _many_  holiday homes in Italy. Which means the farmhouse is empty." Bucky's eyebrows pulled together as he wondered where Steve was going. "He has said that we can take the place for the next few weeks." Bucky blinked.

"The next...Few  _weeks_?" The word came out slightly breathless.

"The next few weeks," Steve's smile was small, but it was  _so much more genuine_  than that toothy, Captain America smile that he flashed in public. His eyes twinkled and his teeth were pulling at the corner of his left lip. "I've cancelled everything with—or, well, I've told Pepper to cancel everything, coz...I don't even know what we have planned and I wouldn't have a clue how to cancel it, but she said she does." Bucky swallowed thickly and he actually felt pressure behind his eyes. "I know that...Things have been really busy lately and I've been really busy and I'm sorry for that."

"No, no! No—I know that it's been crazy, you don't have to say sorry," Bucky told Steve and Steve shook his head.

"You don't have to brush it off," Steve said, giving Bucky's hair a tug. Bucky shrugged.

"But...Me, you and an empty house in the middle of nowhere?" He asked with a grin spreading across his face, getting up from the seat.

"One condition from Laura, though," Steve quickly interjected.

"What?" Bucky asked.

"We're not allowed to have sex anywhere except on the bed in the spare bedroom and we have to clean the sheets  _twice_  before we leave."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think x


End file.
